Cancer Questions on the National Health Interview Survey Pertaining to the National Health Interview Survey in general and cancer questions specifically, this agreement pays a portion of all costs associated with the implementation of the NHIS including questions on cancer. These functions include but are not limited to: &#8729;Sample design and maintenance &#8729;Sample selection and listing &#8729;Questionnaire design and testing &#8729;Expert consultation &#8729;Programming and testing of the CAPI instrument &#8729;Data collection &#8729;Post data collection editing and processing &#8729;Oversight and management of the operations &#8729;Data weighting and estimation &#8729;Preparation and submission of all OMB and IRB clearances packages &#8729;Preparation of Public Use Data Files &#8729;Data publications, presentations and analysis &#8729;Travel related to any of the above mentioned items Many of these functions are provided in whole or in part under contract with the Census Bureau. In addition to the above mentioned tasks NCHS collaborated with NCI and NCCDPHP to develop the cancer questions. NCHS retains the right to final approval of the content of the supplementary questions, with the objective of maintaining quality, appropriateness, and cohesiveness of the entire survey. NCHS will collaborate with NCI and NCCDPHP in the editing of the cancer questions if it is determined it is necessary for data quality assurances. NCHS anticipates the release of the public use data file approximately 6-9 months after the end of the data collection year and will post the public use data file on our website http://www.cdc.gov/nchs/nhis.htm.